Deixe o coração falar
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Mais do que apenas ouví-lo, às vezes é preciso deixá-lo falar, tomar à frente da razão e ultrapassar o orgulho. O resultado é de um valor inestimável... SasuIno


**Deixe o coração falar**

**(Capítulo único)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nem tudo é o que parece...

-

-

Quase dois anos. Era por todo esse tempo que ela andava apressada, quase correndo, com o coração aos saltos e a respiração arfante. Tinha que chegar à tempo, de qualquer jeito!

Cada um dois dias, tardes e noites passavam voando diante de seus olhos, acompanhando seus passos, sobrepujando as cenas cotidianas e os rostos conhecidos pelo caminho. Sentia vontade de chorar, os azuis marejados ficavam cada vez mais cheios d'água, mas por orgulho ela não cederia ao pranto.

O orgulho... Novamente ele...

-

-

-

-

_- Ino, cala a boca e pára pra ouvir! _

_- Nani? - a loira não entendeu nada. Estava ali, desabafando seus sentimentos para sua melhor amiga e ela a manda calar-se? - Ouvir o quê?_

_- O coração - Sakura apontou para o lado esquerdo do peito - Será que você ainda consegue ouví-lo?_

_- Mas que conversa é essa agora? - a Testuda estava cada vez mais biruta. Sair com Rock Lee não estava fazendo muito bem aos neurônios dela..._

_- É a conversa que alguém já deve ter tentado, mas como você não se cala um minuto pra ouvir, fica difícil! _

_- Ok, estou calada - preferia ouvir o que Sakura tanto queria dizer, para poder contestá-la depois. Ino fazia questão de provar quem ali estava certa._

_- Ótimo - Sakura pegou a amiga pelo braço e levou ela consigo, até o lado de fora da floricultura._

_- Pra onde estamos indo?_

_- Lugar nenhum, apenas espere._

_- Esperar o quê? - alguém ali faria o favor de devolver o juízo à doida da Sakura? - Me fala!_

_- Olha, já está quase na hora... Ali, bem à tempo._

_Sakura apontou com um gesto de cabeça, e Ino ficou procurando - Não vejo nada demais._

_- Nada diferente do comum? Nem ninguém?_

_Quando ela se referiu à uma pessoa foi que Ino entendeu de quem falava, diferente das pessoas de sempre - Neji?_

_Sakura confirmou. É, não era mesmo comum ver o Hyuuga fora de seu clã à toa. _

_- E o que tem? - pelo menos para Ino, ver o Hyuuga encostado num muro e não fazendo nada era mesmo fora do comum, mas não queria dizer nada também._

_- Continue observando, depois me diz._

_Ino fez o que combinaram, e lá se foram vinte minutos de um Neji estático e esperando. Sabe-se lá o quê, mas esperando._

_Depois desse tempinho, eis que surge o motivo do aguardo do gênio: TenTen vinha calmamente pela ruazinha em frente, sorrindo para Neji, o que foi prontamente correspondido, claro que do jeito contido dele. Depois os dois seguiram por outra rua, lado à lado, com a mestra das armas falando e ele ouvindo, cena cotidiana do casal. _

_- Percebeu agora?_

_- Ele não reclamou da demora! - Até ela estava espantada com aquilo, não que esperasse um escândalo por parte do Hyuuga, mas pelo menos uma cara insatisfeita, ou um resmungo baixo. Que de qualquer jeito seria desfeito por TenTen; ela era a única que conseguia dobrá-lo com um facilidade... De fazer inveja..._

_Mas mesmo assim..._

_- Neji não reclamou, mesmo com o atraso da TenTen. Porque ele a ama, e confia nela, o bastante para esperar que ela se explique. Ele tem consciência do quão corrida é a vida de um shinobi, afinal, ambos tem a mesma profissão. Mas além disso, tem noção das outras responsabilidades dela, quem não se concentram ao redor dele..._

_- Tá, tá, já entendi a indireta - Ino retornou para a floricultura, sentindo um gosto meio amargo se manifestar na boca dela. Um gostinho que ela conhecia muito bem. Era o gosto de sentir toda vez que estava errada._

_E com isso, toma-lhe sermão da Testuda._

_- Não é indireta, é bem direta mesmo - Sakura seguiu a amiga para dentro da loja dos Yamanaka - Você sabe que está errada, porque então não aprende?_

_- ..._

_- Aliás, vocês dois são iguais, ninguém quer ceder. Ino, desse jeito você vai acabar perdendo o Sasuke, pelo mesmo motivo que ele pode te perder._

_- O orgulho... Eu sei._

-

-

-

-

Ino sabia, aliás, sempre soube. Tanto ela quanto Sasuke tinham esse sentimento pulsando com força nas veias, e às vezes acabavam discutindo seriamente por uma bobagem qualquer... Ambos queriam tanto provar que estavam certos, cada um do seu jeito, que esqueciam não existiriam dois vencedores, à menos que chegassem num acordo.

E os dois precisavam ceder um pouquinho que fosse, para que o acordo fosse feito. Senão aquele amor acabaria por morrer, diante de tanta altivez.

À todo momento a conversa com Sakura retornava à sua mente, já conturbada pelo medo que sentia naquele percurso. Sakura já a tinha alertado, e não era mesmo a primeira à dizer-lhe isso. Sasuke estava para sair em missão, ficaria um mês fora, e ela não queria que ele saísse brigado com ela. Nem ela queria ficar tantos dias se corroendo do jeito que estava, sem saber se ainda existia um faisquinha de esperança, ou se Sasuke já tinha posto o ponto final sem nem dizer à ela. Já estavam há sete dias sem se falar direito...

Por isso largou tudo como estava em casa e, decidida, foi falar com ele. Queria tirar essa dúvida, pelo menos...

Os borrões coloridos ao redor dela foram se tornando familiares conforme andava, os traços do novo Distrito Uchiha foram surgindo diante de seus olhos. Ino parou em frente à entrada, olhando as casinhas reformadas, prontas para abrigar outras famílias. Ainda não sabia que destino Sasuke reservava para elas.

_"Bem... Hora de agir."_

Ino respirou tão fundo como se o ar fosse lhe faltar, só então entrou. Agora estava dentro dos limites do clã dele, e ia em direção à casa principal, onde o encontraria. Já tinha feito aquele caminho tantas vezes e era inacreditável que lhe parecesse tão longo, justo quando precisava se apressar.

A casa tinha algumas de suas luzes acesas; Sasuke já devia estar arrumando suas coisas para sair no dia seguinte.

Será que aguentaria tanto tempo longe dele de novo? Conseguiria dormir sossegada sem ele do lado dela, esquentando seu pescoço com a respiração tão cálida? Estava tão mal acostumada, poucos dias sem ele já a deixavam desse jeito... Imagina o que um mês inteiro faria com ela? Trinta dias e noites sem nem poder vê-lo? Nada do cheirinho gostoso de Uchiha Sasuke?

De jeito nenhum, não podia mesmo deixá-lo partir sem saber se voltaria direto para ela, do mesmo jeito que queria fazer com ele assim que aquela porta saísse do seu caminho.

Ah sim, a porta. Devia ter ficado um bom tempo divagando em frente à ela, com o punho erguido e uma cara bem estranha... Por fim, três batidinhas foram o bastante, logo ela ouviu vindo lá de dentro aquela voz que a arrepiava inteirinha, dos pés às pontas dos fios loiros, pedindo que esperasse.

_"Kami-sama! Parem de tremer!"_ - falava com os joelhos, como se eles fosse obedecer, ha, ha.... Ah, se o problema fosse só com eles...

O pior era ter o olhar negro sobre si e fingir que estava tudo bem, tudo normal.

-

-

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

_Eu sei, há algo no rastro do seu sorriso_

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

_Eu consigo ter noção pelo seu jeito de olhar_

**You've built a love but that love falls apart**

_Você construiu um amor mas esse amor se quebra_

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

_Seu pequeno pedaço de paraíso se tornou tão escuro_

-

-

Sasuke não fez perguntas, como ela pensava que faria. Deu-lhe passagem e ela entrou na casa, confirmando o que pensava anteriormente. Vários objetos, e algumas peças de roupa se encontravam espalhadas na sala; Sasuke já estava preparando suas coisas para a missão, e não parecia inclinado à ir falar com ela.

- Vai partir amanhã bem cedo, né?

- Antes do sol nascer - ao contrário do que pensava, ele não retornou às suas tarefas, nem a deixou falando sozinha. Bem que ela merecia, seria o castigo perfeito por reclamar demais, quando tinha tanto à agradecer.

Permanecia encarando Sasuke, enquanto a mente tentava decidir qual seria a sua próxima ação.

Sentia que aquela era a hora, de deixá-lo falar.

-

-

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**When he's calling for you**

_Quando ele está chamando por você_

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Não há mais nada que você possa fazer_

**I don't know where you're going**

_Eu não sei onde você está indo_

**And I don't know why**

_Também não sei porquê_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mas ouça seu coração_

**Before you tell him goodbye**

_Antes de dizer adeus à ele_

-

-

- Gomensasai.

A casa restou no silêncio costumeiro. Diferente da paz que ele trazia aos outros, nela surtia o efeito inverso, já que cada mínimo ruído, principalmente da respiração dele, chegava gritando aos seus ouvidos, diante de toda a expectativa.

- Pelo que está se desculpando dessa vez? - Sasuke não parecia ter a mesma urgência que inquietava a mulher na sala dele, que fazia as íris azuis tremerem no rosto cabisbaixo, na expressão de culpa.

- Por ser uma teimosa...

- Eu também sou, segundo o que você diz.

- Sasuke-kun... Sasuke - era como o chamava, pelo nome, sem o sufixo. Quando junto dele, e somente dele, não precisavam de formalidades - Desculpe, eu sei que exagerei, sou uma ciumenta incurável...

- Acho que também sou, não?

- Eu estou falando sério! - irrompeu em lágrimas, de um orgulho ferido, e uma alma incompleta. Sentia-se idiota na frente dele, porém não tinha mais controle de suas ações.

- Droga! Eu não vim aqui pra isso! - limpava o rosto com as costas das mãos, pequenas demais para se esconder atrás dela, como chegou à pensar... Desde quando Yamanaka Ino era uma covarde?

- Sasuke, só escute, onegai... ?

- Ino foi surpreendida por um abraço, apertado e caloroso. De saudade, da falta um do outro, que ele não precisaria verbalizar. As palavras estavam implícitas, mas o significado delas enchia toda a casa, tal qual os soluços baixos da loira, abafados no ombro masculino onde escondia o rosto.

-

-

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

_Às vezes você se pergunta se essa briga vale à pena_

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**

_Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré_

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

_Eles são varridos, e nada é o que parece_

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

_O sentimento de pertencer aos seu sonhos_

-

-

Os minutos se perderam durante o tempo em que Ino ficou ali, agarrada ao homem que tanto amava, mas que às vezes pensava não saber como amar. Sasuke era perfeito para ela, tudo o que ela precisava se materializava nele, nos traços às vezes carrancudos demais... No corpo firme pra encaixar o seu, antes do sono chegar de vez.

E pensar que tudo sempre começava por uma besteira, tão insignificante perto do sentimento que os unia.

- Gomen, Sasu... - foi calada pelos dedos dele, e entendeu o recado. Agora era hora dela escutar.

E Sasuke achou melhor usar o jeito dele resolver as coisas, ao baixar a cabeça e chegar à boca que lhe pertencia.

Ele encontrou outro jeito de falar, ainda seguindo a linha de raciocínio que mais usava. O silêncio, mesclado ao som das respirações começando à falhar, parando apenas para retomar algum fôlego. O beijo repentino pegou Ino desprevenida, seguido por outro e mais outro. A surpresa terminou num sorriso inevitável, um feito e tanto conseguir sorrir debaixo da boca dele, se movendo urgente na sua.

Nesse meio tempo, bem gasto entre beijos e carinhos, Ino ouviu e disse o que esperava. Os seus rompantes de ciúme não haviam abalado o amor dos dois. Nem o orgulho, traço da personalidade forte que ambos possuíam, foi capaz de quebrar os laços que tinham. Sasuke a amava, como dizia no caminho torto até o quarto dele, tendo como obstáculo as paradas pela casa para um beijo, uma carícia à mais.

Ino acreditava em cada "Aishiteru" que saía da boca dele, não porque era Sasuke quem o dizia, mas pelo modo como era pronunciado, pelos momentos em que os ouvia. Não era na luz do dia, nem pra ouvidos de outros. Era pra ela, e era só ela que ouvia.

Do mesmo jeito em que o escutava dentro de si.

-

-

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**When he's calling for you**

_Quando ele está chamando por você_

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Não há mais nada que você possa fazer_

**I don't know where you're going**

_Eu não sei onde você está indo_

**And I don't know why**

_Também não sei porquê_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mas ouça seu coração_

**Before you tell him goodbye**

_Antes de dizer adeus à ele_

-

-

Antes mesmo de chegarem à porta do quarto, parte das roupas já haviam desaparecido. Aquela rapidez toda em deixá-lo nu para seus olhos era fruto de todas as vezes em que vinha visitá-lo, ou ele ia à casa dela. Nunca tinham muito tempo, mas o pouco que tinham, faziam valer à pena.

Mesmo que o contraste entre eles ficasse mais visível nesses momentos. Sasuke era tão na dele, seus gemidos roucos, as palavras obscenas só chegavam aos ouvidos dela, quase mudos. Já ela...

Ino era o oposto, deixava o coração falar e a razão se perder nos toques dele, nos gemidos incontidos que eles provocavam nela. Cravava as unhas nos ombros, e onde mais pudesse, deixando na pele clara as marcas do prazer que sentia com ele.

Dizendo tudo o que sentia através de toques e suspiros, mãos e frases incompletas em som, mas plenas de significados.

**-**

**-**

**And there are voices**

_Existem vozes_

**That want to be heard**

_Que querem ser ouvidas_

**So much to mention**

_Tanto à se dizer_

_  
_**But you can't find the words**

_Mas você não acha as palavras_

**The scent of magic**

_O cheiro da magia_

**The beauty that's been**

_A beleza que era_

**When love was wilder than the wind**

_Quando o amor era mais selvagem que o vento_

_-_

_-_

Selvagem como o jogo dos corpos, movidos na mesma sintonia, seguindo as mesmas ondas. O futon se tornava pequeno demais, o chão nem se fazia mais tão frio, quando o calor dos dois era o bastante para aquecê-lo.

O tempo passava sem ser notado, as vozes se tornavam mais fortes, sussurros viravam gritos. Ino o sentia todo dentro de si, e sentia que se pudesse, o tragaria todo para dentro dela. Até que tivesse certeza de que as almas jamais se separariam outra vez, por motivo nenhum no mundo.

- Sasuke... Ma...mais...

Ele sabia. O jeito como ela torcia o rosto, e se encolhia toda, chamando por ele e pedindo por mais... Era o ápice ela, se desmanchando num orgasmo de olhos fechados e o nome dele na boca dela, pouco depois relaxando num sorriso cansado, que ele sabia ser para ele.

O dele vinha depois, quando olhava a satisfação estampada no lindo rosto dela, e nos olhos azuis agora abertos, lhe pedindo que viesse dentro dela. E Sasuke obedecia, pois nela é que encontrava o lugar onde sua alma podia repousar, sem medo, e onde o clímax não teria um fim, mas sempre um recomeço.

Talvez Ino ainda não soubesse de tudo isso... Então ele faria questão de mostrar.

-

-

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**When he's calling for you**

_Quando ele está chamando por você_

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**  
There's nothing else you can do**

_Não há mais nada que você possa fazer_

**I don't know where you're going**

_Eu não sei onde você está indo_

**And I don't know why**

_Também não sei porquê_

**But listen to your heart**

_Mas ouça seu coração_

**Before you tell him goodbye**

_Antes de dizer adeus à ele_

-

-

Antes que ele partisse para a longa missão, faria Ino ter a mesma certeza que ele tinha.

Ele só não imaginava que ela também planejasse o mesmo.

Ino sabia que podia confiar nele, sempre soube, mas não quis escutar o próprio coração. Mas agora sabia, via o que antes aquele seu jeito genioso nublava.

Sasuke a amava tanto, que até quando o abalo começava por causa dela ele sabia entender. Estava na hora dela aprender isso também.

Naquele fim de tarde estiveram juntos por mais duas vezes. Depois, quando a noite tomou conta, Ino ficou observando seu homem até ele dormir, sentindo no corpo os efeitos da tarde inteira com ele, e no coração toda a dúvida se dissipou por completo.

Só precisava de uma chance de mostrar isso à ele.

E ela começou naquela noite. No dia seguinte, Sasuke veria que ela também poderia ceder um pouquinho, e tentar não ser tão impulsiva. Ele merecia, afinal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Azuis acordaram para a noite. A cama estava fria demais... Ino sentou-se nela, sobrava espaço no colchão, principalmente no pedaço em que ela esperava encontrar mais fundo, que deveria ter um corpo fazendo peso ali. Mas não tinha. Ah, não...

Ela falhou. Novamente.

Sasuke se foi. Sem nem falar com ela! E mesmo depois da noite linda que tiveram...

Aquele era o ponto final, dado por ele. Para ela sobrariam apenas as lembranças.

E também aquela dor aguda no peito, extravasando na forma de lágrimas. Ino chorou por vários motivos diferentes, de tristeza, solidão, raiva, culpa. Chorou pelo amor, não que fosse do tipo não correspondido, ao contrário. A culpa era dela por não cuidar para que ele não morresse, por pensar demais em si, se esquecendo do melhor presente que a vida lhe dera.

Sasuke desistira dela. E nada doía mais do que isso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Azuis acordam para a noite, desta vez bem mais abertos. Arregalados, para ser mais certo. Logo se fecharam, receosos de encontrar a mesma visão de antes.

Ino continuou deitada de lado na cama, e esperou até que a respiração normalizasse, para só então abrir os olhos de novo. Ao fazê-lo, ficou bem mais aliviada. Seu pedacinho de paraíso na terra continuava ali, agora só podia ver as costas nuas e os ombros largos, cheios de pequenas marcas, feitas por suas próprias unhas.

As noites não eram as mesmas; aquela, do sonho, tinha sido há meses atrás... E com um desfecho bem diferente...

Os músculos se mexeram, e ela o viu virar-se para si. Com um olhar sonolento, mas que não deve ter entendido nenhum dos risinhos que ela tentava segurar. Ele a olhou, esperando uma explicação, mas acabou entendendo.

- Pesadelo?

- Hum-hum. Já passou, não se preocupe.

Sasuke abraçou a loira, puxando-a mais para perto na cama de casal. Ino se aconchegou no abrigo quentinho dos braços dele ao seu redor.

- Eu disse que estava certo.

- O quê? - Ino não entendeu, Sasuke vivia achando que estava certo. E ela também, assumia para si.

_"Dois orgulhosos...Que se amavam, mas ainda orgulhosos." _

- Isso é o que dá se se encher de comida antes de se deitar.

- Aaaaahhh, que exagero! Eu só comi... Duas vezes!

- E meia - ele completou, já esperando um protesto vindo dela.

- Também te amo, tá? Principalmente esse seu jeito todo "romântico e peculiar" de dizer que me ama também - Virou-se emburrada para o outro lado, mas sem sair de perto dele. Fazia frio, e Sasuke estava lhe mantendo bem aquecida. Pôde escutar muito bem a risada curta que ele deu.

- Não estou reclamando - apertou ainda mais a mulher, as palmas foram parar no ventre levemente acentuado - Por mim pode comer a casa toda se quiser.

- E de que tamanho eu ficaria com isso? - Ino ficou chocada, mas não durou muito. Nunca durava, quando ele começava a deixar alguns beijinhos de presente por seus ombros seminus. Ela acabava cedendo.

_"O que não é de todo mal."_

- Do tamanho certo pra mim - Sasuke respondeu a pergunta da mulher - Você não engorda nem se quiser.

- Agora eu sou magra demais?

- Quando eu disse isso? - olhou pra ela, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas - Olha que me disseram que você fosse mudar nesse período, mas continua a mesma temperamental de sempre - viu que ela iria começar mais um protesto, e tratou de calá-lo antes mesmo de chegar - A minha temperamental, teimosa e cabeça-dura. Só minha. Toda minha.

Ino cedeu às risadas, ele falando em meio aos beijos lhe provocava cócegas. Sasuke foi seguindo, do pescoço para baixo, até chegar onde queria.

- Será que vem outra por aí? - o trajeto parou na barriga, coberta pelo cetim lilás da camisola, e ele saudou a vida ali dentro, descoberta há poucas semanas.

Ino achava mesmo que seria uma menina, sentia isso, no mais íntimo de seu ser. Talvez fosse coisa de mãe... Mas isso não importava tanto. Os olhos do homem ali com ela deixavam claro que, quem viesse, seria muito bem recebido.

-

-

**Listen to your heart**

_Ouça seu coração_

**When he's calling for you**

_Quando ele está chamando por você_

-

-

Sakura tinha razão. Às vezes é bom calar à boca...

... E deixar o coração falar.

-

-

-

**Fim**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Listen to your heart (DHT / Roxette)

Jesus, quanto açúcar! *choray* T.T "Tenho que parar com essas coisas melosas."¬¬')

Nessa fic feita de tantos pedacinhos diferentes, só não consegui fazer um Sasuke doce. *foge* E isso aí em cima também passou longe de um hentai. (foi fraco, eu sei i.i)

SasuIno de presente para a minha miguxa querida Sayuri, e para os que mais curtirem o shipper. n.n

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura, foi feita com carinho e de coração. Lembrem-se de me mandar um "oi" pra mim, respondo com o maior prazer. xDD

**-**

**-**

**Suna (Surtada, só que ainda não oficialmente ¬¬)**


End file.
